


The First Candidate

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [55]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Anais attacks the first of the candidates to be the heir of Apocalypse
Series: Amends [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The First Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The First Candidate

“Die,” She called as she attacked the blonde woman who had been named as the first Candidate to take Apoclypes throne. “You will not be the heir only I shall.” She managed to slash the woman across the face this was going to be easier than she thought as she advanced suddenly the woman looked up her face already healing and she was flung backwards against a rock. “Release me,”She yelled but the woman back handed with a diamond fist that shattered her jaw.

“You will tell me why you dared attack me,” Candra said as she placed a finger on her forehead. She saw it then her memories about learning all about the stone and the chance to become heir of apocalypse. “So this stone will give whoever claims it the knowledge and power of Apocalypse,” Candra began to laugh. “So what Sinister and Gambit once denied me will now be mine all thanks to you.” She was dropped to the ground then. “In Gratitude I shall spare you life as I go to claim my new position.’

She would not let this woman be the heir she would fight. She jumped at her back claws extended but the woman spun and shoved a diamond fist through her. “That was very foolish Anias, as you die ask your self this how could I have been the heir if I knew nothing about this I think Ozymandias always wanted me to be the heir you were just a means to that end to tell me all about the stone.”

As she gurgled her last breaths she realized that Candra was probably correct Ozymandias had used her from the very beginning to bring about what he intended. “Good bye Anias and thank you.” Candra said as the world went black.

The End.


End file.
